


Growing Pains

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Yaoi, by FancyFigures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--Just the nonsense that gets aired in the middle of a long night...





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Owww..."  
  
"Duo? What is it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"OK, not quite nothing..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Are you asleep, Heero?"  
  
"As the saying goes, Duo - not now."  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, you asked -"  
  
"Yeah. I did."  
  
"It's my legs, you see -"  
  
"Your legs?"  
  
"They - hurt."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Yeah. They ache - it's very painful."  
  
A shift in the bedclothes of the right hand bed.  
  
"Injury?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
An impatient sigh. "Did you injure yourself in yesterday's mission?"  
  
"Ah - no, nothing there. In and out on 'scythe with no probs at all. Zap, pow, Oz-of-ninepins, all fall down! Went dancing afterwards at that club -"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh - yeah. Sorry. Forgot. You were there. I'll get a cab next time, OK? Just ran out of money last night, y'know? Didn't know who else to ask for a lift home at - at -"  
  
"Three in the morning."  
  
Laugh. Clipped short. "Sure. Was it really? Good club..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So -?"  
  
"Your legs?"  
  
"Oh! Oh, yes. It's just sometimes in the night, like now. Sometimes in the morning. They ache dreadfully. The joints are stiff - my calves are almost painful to touch."  
  
More bedclothes shifting - a body sitting up.  
  
"You can see the doctor tomorrow."  
  
"*Shit, no*!"  
  
Sudden, shocked silence.  
  
"Heero? Sorry, you still listening?"  
  
"Hn. So is half the building."  
  
"Sorry about that - but I - don't want to see the doc, OK? I don't want to be signed off for any reason. Not at the moment, every hand needed, right?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You understand, right?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"No, that's not fair! I'm sorry I woke you, sorry I bothered you -"  
  
"..."  
  
"All right, all *right*! Perhaps I *am* a bit scared. You don't think it could be -"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know -"  
  
"Indigestion?"  
  
"Lay off the jokes, Heero, you ain't got the flair. I meant - arthritis - you know -"  
  
"Duo, you're a *teenager*, and extremely fit, it's highly unlikely -"  
  
"Something worse?"  
  
"Ridiculous!"  
  
Body lying down again, getting comfortable in the bedclothes.  
  
"Some exotic space disease... some hereditary genetic defect... some Oz chemical warfare -"  
  
"Aimed solely at Gundam pilots with braided hair, I presume?"  
  
"Lay off the sarcasm as well, Heero, it doesn't suit you."  
  
"Then go back to sleep. We'll look into it in the morning."  
  
Breaths slowing; bodies snuggling down.  
  
"Owww..."  
  
Sigh. Bedclothes thrown off. Feet slapping on bare floorboards.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"No, you just sleep, Heero. I'll be fine. Roll me up in the sheet in the morning and you can dispose of the body down the laundry chute."  
  
"Sarcasm is no prettier on you, Duo. Let me see."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Your legs."  
  
Moment's silence.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Perhaps I can help."  
  
"How?"  
  
Laboured sigh. "Perhaps it's cramp. I can massage it away."  
  
"Ahh... yes."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"You're - a little heavy-handed, Heero, y'know? Seem to remember my back seized up last time you *helped*..."  
  
Snort. Feet slapping back across the floor; heavy thump of body back in bed.  
  
"Oww..." Moan bitten back, not quickly enough.  
  
"Stop complaining."  
  
"It hurts..."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"What? *What*? How can you say that -?"  
  
"It's nothing serious."  
  
"When did you qualify as a doc, Heero? As a geneticist? As a chemical warfare expert -?"  
  
"It's just growing pains."  
  
Loud, incredulous laughter.  
  
"It's what?"  
  
"Let's wake the rest of the building, shall we? All teenage boys have it. The joints are stretching - the limbs growing fast. There's an unusual pressure on the body in many areas. It's bound to cause some pain and cramps."  
  
Breath sucked in.  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"No, I mean it. Is there any truth at all in that crap?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh. Well. Perhaps it is, then."  
  
"..."  
  
"When's it gonna stop hurting?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"But I don't want - I mean - "  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You're not being fair again, Heero. Everyone has doubts - everyone has fears. It's natural."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"No, it's not growing up that I'm afraid of, per se. Of course it's not! It's just - you know - "  
  
"Fear of the future."  
  
A furiously nodding head. "No, of course not, I can face anything, y'know?"  
  
"..."  
  
"All right, *all right*, so maybe I am scared of the future. Of adulthood - of what's to come. Christ, I've barely got started, and look how much has happened already in my life! And, like you say, I'm still growing..."  
  
Silence. Maybe a muffled sob.  
  
Bedclothes thrown off again. Feet slapping on the boards again.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well - I mean - I just wondered what you were doing, sitting on my bed. You're not gonna try that leg massage are you?"  
  
"Not if you don't want me to. I just thought you might want some comfort."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Why, Heero? It's my problem, right?"  
  
"I don't like to think of you in pain, Duo. In your legs - or anywhere."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A wide smile. A sigh. Rustling bedclothes - just in one bed.  
  
"You're warm, Heero."  
  
"Too hot?"  
  
"No - just right."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Like the way you spoon up against me, y'know?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Soft, wet noise. Gentle. The touch of lips on a shoulder, perhaps.  
  
"Does it still hurt?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The pain in your legs."  
  
"Oh! No - not at the moment."  
  
"It'll relax, soon. The whole growing phase will pass."  
  
"I'll soon be a *man*, eh?"  
  
"Don't laugh, Duo, it makes the bed shake."  
  
Silence. Comfort.  
  
"Is that gonna be OK with you, Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Me growing up. Me changing. *You* changing, for that matter."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Painful in lots of ways, Heero."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"No, you're using that same argument again, we're not the same, we can't all be as confident as you -"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Small laugh. "OK, I agree. It'll be fun. It'll be different. It'll be an adventure."  
  
"Now sleep."  
  
"Sure."  
  
More moments of silence. Breaths slowing - then quickening.  
  
"Owww..."  
  
"What? Pain again?"  
  
"Hmm... sort of."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Other pains."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Other things growing, Heero."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"*You* know."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yes, you do! Here, let's bring your hand round here, and then you can -"  
  
"..."  
  
"See? I told you something was growing!"  
  
"It's late."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I've had hardly any sleep these last couple of nights."  
  
"Uh-*huh*."  
  
Soft, wet sound again.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yes, I know it's good. And I'm kinda proud of the size myself! I could use that massage treatment in a different place than my legs, y'know..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"But you gotta be more gentle than you were on my back -"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh. Oh yes. I mean - oh yes -"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Yeah, just the right - pressure - just exactly - just - ohhhh -"  
  
"Pain?"  
  
"Yeah. *Good* pain. The best. I -"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Can't - talk -"  
  
"..."  
  
Groan. Body tensing, then relaxing limply under the sheet.  
  
"Fabulous, Heero..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So don't get big-headed, it was just OK, I lied, all right?" Soft snicker.  
  
Body nudging body, under the sheet.  
  
"Ahh, so you wanna - ? Look, I'll just - move here - I - oh!"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"No, just the shock, your feet are cold! No, don't stop - "  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Right - you weren't going to, OK. Hmm... that's good - fits fine - that's -"  
  
"Duo -"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Tell - me later - can't - concentrate - uhhh -"  
  
Grunts. Moans of delight. Creaking bed. One cry - one deep sigh.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Remembered what you wanted to say?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"And?"  
  
"How can you read so much into a grunt, Duo? When I'm too tired to talk - when you drive me crazy with the storm of your words - when I just don't want to form a coherent sentence for whatever reason -"  
  
Smile against skin, in the dark.  
  
"You still know what I mean."  
  
"Sure, Heero."  
  
Another smile. Whispered words. Snickered laughter, very low, under the sheet.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"No - later on. Let me get my breath back. My legs are getting cramp again -"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I know, you have a cure for that. But you're right, we need some sleep first. Now I'm diagnosed, I can rest easy, y'know?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I had the wet patch last time. It's your turn."  
  
"..."  
  
Smile. Kiss.  
  
"Good night, Heero."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Yeah. More adventure tomorrow. More growing up together."  
  
Gentle snore.  
  
Affectionate grin in the darkness.  
  
"I promise."  
  
End


End file.
